We Forget How Fragile We Are
by Elven Star4
Summary: 5 UP! Sephiroth had a secret- a daughter. Unfortunately, with no father around to guide her through life, she's working as a stripper in Midgar trying to earn a gil. But the time may come when the daughter of Sephiroth is needed or the whole world may pay
1. Chapter 1: Rhia

Chapter 1- Rhia   
  


Chapter 1: Rhia

  
  
The tavern inside the filthy inn reeked of beer and the stink of unwashed bodies packed like sardines inside its small walls; the stench alone served as enough warning to turn most wary travelers away. If that didn't do the trick, the noise and dizzying bustle of laughter, brawls, some underhand buisness in a dark corner,and general sordid behavior expected within the tavern would convince you of its worthlessness. But here in the Midgar slums, such a filthy atmosphere was familiar and comfortable. None complained, be it simple peer pressure of some of the tavern's less savvy denizens, or perhaps too hard a life scraping and pinching for every last gil had worn down their aversions.   
  
The group tonight was primarily men, their hands lined with dirt from working over the barren ground in a city without sun, or from selling the goods they themselves had received at, well, a 'five- finger discount.' In any case, people of all types, backgrounds, and pasts mingled here, in the warm golden glow set off by the Mako lamps. Perhaps it was dangerous. If you made it here, here, however, no matter who you were, you were generally too tired to cause too much trouble. Thieves, with their shifty eyes, barted quitely with the crow-eyed otlaws and the hard, stone faces of an ex-soldier who had fought one too many battles. To Rhia, standing off behind the cracked boards that served as a stage, it was often nauseating. She quickly became used to, and indifferent towards, the aura of poverty. After all, it was the only home she, and the dancers who shared and worked this inn, had ever known .   
  
She peeked through the tattered gray curtain that separated the back room from the stage at the front of the tavern, pursing her lips to help spread the bright red rouge smeared on them. Tousling her short cut, bright blond hair, she turned back to the others, Kitty, Ruby, Desde and Orchid, her bright green eyes flashing and darting around the crowd.   
  
"Rhia, calm down." Kitty said in her slow southern drawl. "We'll be fine. It's just like every other dance before this."   
  
Rhia looked back at the unofficial leader of the group of dancers, an older woman with dark hair spilling over equally dark eyes and a face painted with makeup. Kitty, like the rest of them, was wearing next to nothing. Such was the nature of their job.   
  
Rhia sighed. "Yes, well, every time before this, and when I applied, as a matter of fact, it was for a standing _up_ job!"   
  
"Rhia, don't be selfish!" Kitty snapped, set off by the anger Rhia's voice. "We are hurting for cash, alright? We've got to get everything we can, and this puts in money. Do you want to eat and have a roof over your head?!"   
  
Desde whistled, peering through the curtain. Rhia turned away from Kitty's contemptous stare and straightened at Desde's words. "Hey ladies. We got a new crowd in. I'll be dammed, looks like Shinra SOLDIERS!"   
  
"What?" Kitty said, rising from her appointed chair (an overturned box) and glancing out. A moment later, she wheeled around to face the rest of us, her hand reaching out to grasp Desde's elbow excitedly, her face a mask of startled surprise.   
  
"Holy shit, ladies, we got SOLDIERS in here. What're they doin' in the slums?"   
  
"Yeah, they can certainly afford better."   
  
Rhia's mouth dropped in disbelief, and she crowded around the curtain like the others. She had heard stories about SOLDIER, the Mako injected warriors of Shinra. Her bright green eyes picked them out instantly. Guarded by two normal troopers in blue uniforms, sat four heavily muscled men that looked a far shot better than the rest of the crowd, earning them a wide berth and a relatively clean table. Each carried a different weapon and glanced around the small tavern in apparent disgust. One of them stood out very much so from the rest, but as soon as Rhia trained her eyes on him Kitty threw herself across Rhia's vision. Rhia snorted, hanging her head.   
  
"Are you happy now?" Kitty asked, adressing each of them but pointedly looking at Rhia. "SOLDIER. Ladies, dance hard tonight. Chances are one of them will pick us tonight. That'll mean more money in, which means better livin' for us…" she turned to glance at Rhia.   
  
"And for those of us holding on to dignities we can't afford, try to remember that we won't do better than SOLDIER." She clapped her hands and ushered them onto the stage like a mother hen with her chicks as the gaudy music struck up.   
  
"Showtime, ladies!"   
  
  
AN: Well? Well? Review! Next chapter- Rhia mets the SOLDIERS who've payed her a visit. *hehehe* 


	2. Chapter 2: The Great Sephiroth

Chapter 2- The Great Sephiroth   
  


Chapter 2: The Great Sephiroth

  
  
SOLDIER Ash Stein chuckled as the dancers took their positions and began, and the harsh music picked up.   
  
"Damn, look at them go. At least there's one good thing here in this rat hole." He took a long swig of his ale, and made a bitter face.   
  
"Ugh. Even Wutai has better beer. Why doesn't President Shinra just wipe this place out?" His Mako eyes glowed as he settled them on Kitty. All of their eyes glowed, his a deep violet.   
  
Another, Colby, replied as he leaned back in the abused wooden chair. "Cause then we wouldn't see these dancers! They're pretty good for slum girls. Hey, I know we're SOLDIERS, but we're off duty here. Why don't we have a little fun with some of them tonight?"   
  
"I got the blond one!" One cried, pointing to Rhia, and though she didn't pause a beat she kept one eye focused on the caller.   
  
"Unless…"The SOLDIER said quickly, turning. "Hey boss, are you gonna finally pick up a girl?"   
The others chuckled. Right!   
  
The 'boss' ran his finger around the rim of his ale absently, eyes closed as though meditating some deep concept. His SOLDIERs waited, used to their boss's long lapses into contemplative silence. Suddenly, they flared open, bright glowing green with a hint of amusement. His long, silver hair that flowed down his back also fell into his piercing eyes, and topped off with his black cape and wear, it gave him a look in the golden glow that was dramatic beyond words. Sephiroth smiled, a smile that fit his sharp, handsome face but still somehow seemed wrong on him. When he finally spoke, though his words were simple, and his voice was quiet, it hinted at the power behind it, accustomed to instant authority, one of those voices that the ear follows to every note, and can't help but listen to a little closer. It was like the roll of distant thunder.   
  
"Perhaps so, my company. However, I will remind you that we'll be leaving early in the morning. I'm not going to wake you up."   
  
"Excuse me, sirs?"   
  
A timid voice came from behind him, and Sephiroth turned to face a boy of about ten with his face shadowed slightly with soot from the fire burning in the corner. He clutched a camera to his chest with grubby hands.   
  
"Are you…really…sir, if you don't mind, I would love to have a picture of the Great Sephiroth."   
  
"Leave me now, boy. Come back around six sharp in the morning; you'll have your picture."   
  
"Y-yes sir!" The boy's face practically beamed, and he trotted off to his small friends, pointing to Sephiroth frantically as he told his story.   
  
"No rest for the wicked." Sepiroth said slowly, rising from his seat, his black cape swirling behind him. The others laughed nervously, rising from their seats. "Ash, when you're done here, bring me the blond one."   
  
"Yessir."   


***

  
"You got yourself a taker, Rhia."   
  
Kitty and Rhia were alone in the back room, already given offers while the others catered to the SOLDIERS in hopes.   
  
"I know it's hard the first time, sweetie." She said, her voice taking an uncharacteristically soft note. "But we gotta do this. You got the boss of the SOLDIERS! I think I'm jealous! Getting old, at least, huh?"   
  
As Rhia looked away, trying hard not to cry, Kitty gave a weak laugh. "What a way to spend your sweet sixteen, huh?"   
  
Rhia managed to turn back to Kitty, but now the hot tears were falling unabashedly down her cheeks.   
  
Finally, Kitty sighed, turning her back to Rhia. It seemed then that a great weight came on to her shoulders, and Rhia finally realized how long and rough Kitty's life must have been, how old she looked, how utterly defeated her stance. But as she was about to speak, Kitty cut her off, and Rhia had to strain to her her words.   
  
"Rhia, look at me. At us. You don't belong here. You know that. It ain't that you aren't like family, and we don't love you lak' one, but...One of these days you've got to get outta here, girl. You got way too many brains to have a body like that."   
  
"Don't say that, Kitty. It's you who don't belong here."   
  
"No, sweetie. Look at me. I'm getting old- I'm thirty eight in a week, and I've been at this since I was your age. I'm worn out. I got nothin' left."   
  
"Don't say that." Rhia repeated, putting a hand on Kitty's shoulder. "You guys are the only family I've ever had, you're like a mom to me. You can still…well, do something…"   
  
" I am gonna do somethin'." Kitty said sharply, and whirled back to face Rhia, her eyes fierce and glad.   
"Now hush and don't interrupt me. I knew these SOLDIERS were coming, word gets around fast- why do you think I'm pushing these girls so hard to make it big tonight?! It's because I'm retiring, sweetie, I don't know where I'll go or what I'll do, but I'm leaving. After tonight. And I'm givin' you this, cause you like a daughter to me."   
  
Kitty pressed a wad of gil into Rhia's outstreatched hand. "Kitty," Rhia gasped. "What on earth…"   
  
"Hush! I told you not to interrupt! You don't belong here, Rhia. You're too good for this. But we need this one last night to keep the other girls on their feet when we're gone 'till some other poor fool takes our place. After that, this is enough to bail you out and get you started doing whatever you want to do. Hell, pick up those swords of yours if you want. You've always been good at that."   
  
Rhia nodded. She had defended the tavern from the ones who were too drunk to care for their own well being since she came.   
  
"The other girls can handle themselves, we've even got new ones on the way. They're all in on this, an' they agree with me too! So you're outnumbered! Shoo! Now get yourself cleaned up. You got company! Do it for the girls- we'll need this money to give them a little while when the two of us are gone until the new ones come in."   
  


Rhia nodded, took a deep breath, and tried to hold her head high as she walked toward the inn rooms.

  
AN: Review! Review! Will Rhia and Sephiroth's er...meeting go quite the way as planned? 


	3. Chapter 3: The Devil's Call

Chapter 3: The Devil's Call   
  
  
Rhia felt her heart stop as she slid her hand over the doorknob, and slowly opened it, entering a predominately blue room cloaked in dusky shadow. All of the lights were out, and Rhia felt a tiny glimmer of hope.   
  
Maybe he's already asleep…  
  
But her hopes sunk as she saw that the bed was empty and still made.   
  
"Sit down." A voice commanded, and Rhia gasped.   
  
Sephiroth rose from his chair, walking in circles about Rhia, looking her up and down as his black cape swept the floor. "Be calm. I'm not going to harm you."   
  
_Well, of course not._ Rhia thought. It isn't _supposed_ to hurt.   
  
But he seemed different, this one. He didn't seem interested at all.   
  
"How well do you know this area?"   
  
The question took Rhia completely by surprise, and she stammered. Gods, I must look like an idiot.   
...Why do I care?   
  
"P-pretty well."   
  
"Do you know of a place called Nobunaga?"   
  
The archaic name had changed to Safehold centuries ago, and was a tapped Materia source. She wondered how he knew the old name. And, for a brief, flitting moment, gone before she thought upon it, she wondered how she knew, too   
  
"Uh, um…yes." She stared into piercing green eyes much like her own, almost with an aqua cast. So like her own, the same in intensity and shape…  
For a moment Rhia just stared blankly into those green eyes. For a moment she understood why there were numerous cults that proclaimed Sephiroth a god.   
  
"Good." Sephiroth continued as if no time had passed.   
"Then we'll have need of you. I will give you 3500 gil to accompany me and my soldiers. We will first be heading by train to Shinra headquarters."   
  
Sephiroth started towards the door.   
  
All of a sudden, Rhia could barely suppress an urge to fling herself at his feet and beg him not to leave her again. Again? By the gods, what's come over me? As much as she denied it, she couldn't stop an incredible feel of bondage with this powerful and beautiful stranger. She told herself to get a grip, and huffily laid down to try and get some rest.   
  


***

Jeez. I can NOT sleep.   
Rhia flung herself out of bed, her white nightgown swirling about the floor as she went, almost ghostlike, or with her blond hair, angelic.   
If I had known this would have happened, I'd have told Kitty to stick her head up her ass and salute it.   
Her head swam with the offer she had just taken. 3500 gil! She had never seen so much money! But…would she be safe? Could she trust this man or his soldiers?   
Silently, she padded barefoot around the corridor, peeking into each of the rooms. All asleep, along with her friends.   
It must be really late.   
  
Even Sephiroth lay silent, his eyes closed and his breathing heavy and regular. As she turned away from his door, a brilliant white light blinded her, and she fell, landing with a reverberating thud on the wooden floor. She slammed her eyes shut, although it was in vain. The bright light was as gone as soon as it had appeared. Rhia snarled inwardly. Stupid clumsy…she bit her cheeks to keep from swearing aloud, instead trying to stay silent, on the watch for anybody that might have woken up.   
  
One minute. Two.   
  
Inwardly heaving a sigh of relief, she balanced herself and peered inside Sephiroth's room. What had blinded her? Her bump of curiosity warred with her screaming bump of caution for a total of ten seconds. As always, the bump of curiosity won. He seemed still asleep, so Rhia crept inside the familiar Inn room, glancing around. It did not take her long to find what she was looking for.   
  
Sephiroth, completely alert, opened one eye slowly, peering about the room. He did not sense danger, but he kept his breathing even and deep. He had been awake the entire night, resting his body when it seemed his mind never would. He was surprised to see Rhia, Rhia? In the room with him, creeping inexorably towards his single most prized possession, his incredible sword. The Masamune.   
  
It appeared to be a normal sword, except for it's extra long, thin blade like a katana. It had no adornments whatsoever, a warrior's weapon, and the grip was of split leather worn from use. Looks can be deceiving, Sephiroth thought, and couldn't help a grin creeping onto his face. He had conquered armies with that sword. And, obviously unbeknownst to Rhia, he was the only one who could wield it, let alone touch it. He sighed and a small grin touched his face. Rhia was in for a nasty surprise.   
  
Rhia, her eyes riveted on the steel, found herself lifting a hand to reach up and touch the cool blade, it's gleam reflecting in her eyes. As she lifted her hand, an almost imperceptible warning wound a tendril through her body, definitely there but too small for her to take heed. She reached out and touched the blade almost reverently.   
  
Nothing happened.   
  
Emboldened by her effort, Rhia grabbed the hilt of the sword and hefted it, feeling it weigh impossibly on her arm, yet seeming to fit her grip perfectly.   
  
The blade sat quietly in her hand. Still, nothing happened.   
  
An angry shout sounded behind her, and she whirled around to stare into those green eyes that now seemed to burn as though the fires of Hell lit them. Sephiroth now towered above her, and, whimpering, Rhia dropped the sword-which only seemed to flare Sephiroth more. She dropped to the ground, curling her knees to her chest protectively.   
  
Sephiroth grabbed the sword and held it at her throat, his voice a roar. "What were you doing!?"   
  
"I'm sorry, please, I didn't mean any harm, I was just-…"   
  
"SILENCE! How dare you touch my sword! How did you…"   
  
Seeing Sephioroth raging above her, his earsplitting words rushed by her unheeding. She was gripped with an uncontrollable and unreasonable terror, and it seemed like Sephiroth grew with each word, until he towered over her like a titan. Rhia found she no longer feared the stories of Hell and Demons her friends told…Surely, this was a demon. The Great Sephiroth. She curled in the corner, unable to say a word as the sword bit into her neck a tiny bit and she screamed.   
  
The door flung open, and the SOLDIERS came dashing in, two still in their pajamas.   
Rhia, realizing her chance, flung toward the open door as the men uselessly tried to calm their furious leader. They never asked him what happened.   
  
They had seen it all.   


***

  
  
AN: Heeeeey! Please take the time to review! Thanks for reading...gah, I've got nothing to say. ;) Next chapter- Seems like our dear Rhia is to be Sephiroth's guide...and it seems a few more pieces fall into place in this puzzle...AND THANKS FOR MY FIRST REVIEW! I should be taking anonymous ones by now :) 


	4. Chapter 4: The One

Chapter 4: The One

  
  
Before the SOLDIERS retired to their room some two hours later, they gathered into a room on the far end of the inn, as far away from Sephiroth as possible. Even then, they spoke in hushed whispers, constantly glancing around their shoulders.   
  
"Did you see that?"   
"How could that be?"   
"No one can touch the Masamune except-…"  
"I think Sephiroth was as surprised as us, that's why he's so pissed off!"  
"I'd hate to be her in the mornin'. She's still our guide…"  
  
"Hush!" Ash said suddenly. "Enough speculation. You all know exactly how it happened. You're just afraid of it."  
"But, sir, we don't know for certain…"  
"Does Sephiroth know?"  
  
Stunned silence followed this implication. If he knew…  
  
"We're going to find out. Look, here's what we're going to do. On the way to Shinra HQ, Sephiroth will leave to stop at…oh, wherever the hell he goes, but he always does. That will leave us with the girl. Knock her out, tie her and get her to HQ before Sephiroth does. Professor Hojo will cover the details."   
  
It all seemed too simple. "Alright," the men agreed.   
  
"What if Sephiroth finds out what we're doing? This is mutiny!" One whispered shrilly.   
  
"He won't. He can't, if we're to live…and the girl."   
  
Silence. "But…" One ventured the question on everyone's mind, but no one dared to speak. "What if she is…"   
  
"Then we'll kill her quickly." Ash said, and his eyes were hard as flint.   
  


***

  
Sephiroth pound his fist into the wall, breathing heavily. No. It can't be. It just can't be. He sat down on the bed, running one hand though his long hair. He remembered. Oh, he remembered it all. And it pained him. But it all made too much sense. The sword, her knowledge of the Ancient's names, those eyes. She even looked like…   
  
Sephiroth sheathed his sword. Dawn lit outside his window, and Sephiroth sighed. Suddenly, he opened the door, stomping down the hall, though every shred of his anger had been snuffed. He still wanted to look as though he was in control, though his mind span. I am Sephiroth, he said with his every step, as though he screamed it. I have conquered armies. I have the knowledge of the Ancients, I am their superior. None have ever stood against me. Men know me and fear. But the words no longer brought him the comfort they once had.   
  
His men saluted smartly, and Rhia cringed at his sight. Drawing himself up to his full height, Sephiroth glared at her for a moment, until Rhia squirmed under his intense scrutiny.   
  
"All right. Move out!" He barked, keeping his icy mask.   
  
For the first time in his life, he felt old.   
  
Laying a hand on the hilt of his sword, it passed quickly.   
  


***

  
"S-sir?"   
  
Sephiroth glanced down, and gave a good-hearted laugh to see the grimy boy from the tavern, holding his camera hopefully. The boy smiled shyly, his big eyes shining with almost a reverence as he snapped several pictures.   
  
"Thank you." He stammered, gushing. "Thank you very much!" He scampered off.   
  
The train bellowed.   
"Well. Shall we go?" Sephiroth said.   
Rhia followed, as she had done all morning, muscled tensed, at a safe distance, and ready to run at the drop of a hat. 

***

  
The train was cramped, but smelled pleasantly of old hay and cedar. From what she could tell, Rhia surmised this was a cargo train, rather than a passenger one. Sephiroth sat on one of the boxes, staring straight ahead. His men did the same, leaning against walls or plopping right down on the floor. Rhia sat in a corner, dressed in a loose top and shorts for the heat in this region, and wondered not for the first time how Sephiroth stood it in that black leather cape, gloves, boots, and armor, although minimum.   
  
Of course not. He's the Great Sephiroth. He doesn't need any armor. Rhia thought sardonically. I guess his cold heart keeps him cool. Ignoring the prick of straw against her leg, Rhia absently pulled out the double katanas she strapped to her back, and instantly felt much better for having a weapon in hand. The movement caught Sephiroth's attention, and she sheathed her swords quickly, afraid he might read it as a hostile gesture. He smirked and sat silently, lost in thought as the train rolled steadily on.   
  
Suddenly, a loud banging was heard on the side of the train, followed by a loud roar. Rhia screamed and jumped to her feet, but Sephiroth calmly stood and drew his sword. At once, all eyes riveted on the awesome weapon. "Grand Dragons." Colbey said. "About six of 'em. I'm afraid we've hit a nest. It won't be safe to just plow through, like we're doing."   
  
"I'll take care of it." Sephiroth said, in his infuriatingly calm manner, and opened the cargo door, which revealed the landscape disappearing rapidly and in the distance six of the most enormous lizard like monsters Rhia had ever seen.   
  
As almost a greeting to this man who dared challenge their strength, the titans bellowed in a horrifying cacophony, each with the voice of a hundred roaring bulls. They breathed fire out of their tiny nostrils, and their wings battered the ground. Rhia gasped, sinking to the ground, but Sephiroth turned back to the men.   
  
"Bye." And with that, he jumped off the moving train, sword drawn.   
  
The others slammed the doors shut. Once safely secured, the men each looked at each other and nodded. A sinking feeling grew in Rhia's stomach. She did not like the way these men were looking at her. She drew her katanas, unsure what she could do against four SOLDIER, but determined to defend herself.   
  
She didn't even get the chance. A swift blow from an iron cudgel caught her temple, and Rhia slid the dark waters of unconsciousness without a ripple.   
  


***

  
Sephiroth stood, unflinching, as rain began to fall over the grassy plains, and the dragons hesitated, unsure of themselves. Why wasn't this human running? Bellowing into Sephiroth's face, showing teeth like machetes, one finally sent a stream of white hot dragonfire to torch this tiny human who dared oppose them. Anticipating a meal, the others pounded forward, surrounding him.   
  
In the dragonfire, which scorched the very rock and ground around him to charred ash, Sephiroth stood, raising his arms as if welcoming a simple ray of sun on his face. Bathed in the flames, he once more lifted his sword. This would be fun.   
  
AN: Hey! Know what's even more fun! Reviewing! Go do it! And tahnk you soooo much for those who have done so! 


	5. Chapter 5: The Ties That Bind Us

Chapter 4: The Bond that Was Broken

  
_Beep. Beep. Beep._   
  
A steady, monotonous beeping. A drip, drip. Rhia opened her eyes, and shut them instantly against the brilliant white overlight. The movement sent rays of pain lancing through her skull, and she reached up to touch the bruise on her head gingerly…   
  
And found that her arm wouldn't move.   
  
With growing alarm, Rhia snapped open her eyes, the pain taking second place to the shock of realizing her arms and legs were tied, and she was trapped inside what appeared to be a giant glass cylinder. There were a number of red and green wires sticking into her body, which were, now that she was awake, growing in pain by the second. She screamed. The pain was unbearable, topped with the horrifying realization that she _couldn't move!_   
  
"Ahh, my precious specimen." A small, black haired man walked toward her and tapped at the glass. With his white lab coat, wire glasses, and slicked back hair into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, he fit Rhia's stereotype of a mad scientist perfectly.   
  
"Forgive my haste in this. We don't have much time. My name is Hojo. How are you feeling?"   
  
Rhia spat, and was disappointed when the saliva ran down the glass instead of his face.   
  
"I see. Well, Rhia. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to show you something."   
  
With that, Hojo went to a lab table and picked up a small remote. Pressing a button, a large screen came down, which flickered and sputtered to life, showing several capsules like her own, each with a wildly different being in them. Most looked human to Rhia, however. As the specimens opened their eyes, she noticed that they all glowed bright green. They each bore numbered tattoos, from two to forty-five. She gasped as she saw the wires and tubes injected into their bodies, and a bright green liquid flowed into them.   
  
"Do you know what that is?" Hojo asked. "Pure Mako energy."   
  
Rhia gasped. "You're creating humans. You're…you're growing them!! And putting…is this how SOLDIERS are made!? NO! Let me out, please! Please!"   
  
"You're missing the point, my dear. You see, these are clones. They have a very special DNA code in the Mako energy. A DNA that barely qualifies as human. They are all made to clone one very special one. Someone whose strength is unreal. In hopes to…as you can see, duplicate him."   
  
The answer hit Rhia like a brick. "Sephiroth." She whispered.   
  
"Oh yes. These, although they may not look like it, are Sephiroth clones. We have not been able, however, to come close to the original. And of course, there have been…failures."   
  
The screen changed abruptly, to deformed, monstrous beings, roaring in frustration.   
  
"You've created monsters." Rhia whispered.   
  
"But you see, Rhia." He continued. "All of the Sephiroth clones were monitored closely, and given tattoos by number that would forever brand them. But, it seems that you have this DNA. Naturally. A great deal of it." Hojo increased the flow of the liquid through her veins.   
  
As if on que, Rhia went blank.   
  
He held her newborn body close, this tall man, and he looked down at her through bright green eyes. The newborn girl…her!, reached out to grasp a chubby handful of hair the color of burnished silver. _You have so much to learn, little one, so much that I will teach you… he spoke not in words but inside her tiny head. _  
  
I am…  
  
_I am…_   
  
"Sephiroth." Rhia croaked.  
"Sephiroth is my father."   
  
The sword. The eyes. The inexplicable link she felt with him. All of a sudden, memories blocked rushed to her mind. Sephiroth never meant to hurt me at all...did he? He knew, by the gods, he _knew…_   
  
"Does Sephiroth know of this?!" she cried, referring to the monster and clones, suddenly feeling a wave of empathy and common sentiment for the mutilated cratures while her mind staggered with the impossibility of it all.   
  
Gods. A father. A family. An answer to a question plaguing her life- who she really was. And Sephiroth! She hardly knew…she wanted to tell him so much, wanted to know this stranger whose blood and bonds she shared.   
  
"No my dear! Of course not! And, in a while, he won't know of you either…"   
  
A cold hand, fear, gripped her spine. Maybe it was naive, stupid even, but after finally finding the missing link to her life, she couldn't imagine letting it go.   
  
But cold reality seeped into her. He's so cruel…a warrior. He won't accept me as a daughter. He doesn't have to. The Great Sephiroth…if he knew, then why didn't he say anything….I'm okay by myself…could I stand being with him?   
  
Hojo's words snapped her back to herself.   
  
"Well, might as well tell you. See those tubes? We're going to suck all the Mako energy, all of Sephiroth's original blood. That way, we can study it to make a more perfect Sephiroth clone. Afterwards, your body will be a vegetable, useless. So, terribly sorry, but I have orders to kill you."   
  
"No!" Rhia screamed, thrashing against the bonds that held her tight. "Please, somebody help me!"   
  
Hojo laughed cruelly. "Oh, you're too late, my dear. By the time Sephiroth arrives, it will be too late. He won't even know what happened."   
  
"Coward! You dickless wonder get your ass back here and face me like a man! Let me go!" She screamed shrilly.   
  
Hojo laughed, and flipped the switch. Rhia screamed once more as the wires kicked to life, and she mercifully blacked out.   
  


***

  
  
Hojo chuckled again, going back to his computer and punching keys rapidly, satisfied and excited about the pathways opened by this new specimen.   
  
The lights went out, plunging Shinra HQ in blackness.   
  
"Warning. Warning." The speaker blared. "All personnel please ascend to the top floors. To repeat, please ascend to the _AHHhgghhhhhh!" _   
  
Hojo recoiled from the speaker as though from a poisonous snake. He frantically punched buttons, locking down all the doors to the lab. We're safe here. Nothing can get to the top floors-   
  
His thoughts were punctuated by a horrible, ear wrenching screech of twisting metal below. He dropped to the floor. What in the lowest hell was that!? Fear began to creep up on him, slowly and inexorably, until he whimpered in fear._ I'm safe here. Some monster burst into HQ is all. Another dragon. The soldiers will take care of it._   
  
He repeated this like a litany as the screeching grew closer, like the twisting of the world itself. Closer, closer, it was way too close! Too _close!_   
  
Right _HERE!_   
  
Hojo screamed as the three foot thick bolted steel door buckled and screeched to the floor, letting in a wake of dust like the breath of some monster and a horrifying, all-encompassing smell of blood…   
  
Groping in the darkness, Hojo, panting attempted to crawl away, to safety, away from this. His foot caught on a wire and he collapsed, throwing a shower of sparks. Oh, the screams were so loud…   
  
Like some horrid joke, the lights flickered on for one brief second, and Hojo finally caught a glimpse of what creature pursued…no, hunted him. Hojo screamed.   
  
"No!" he cried, tears running down his face and he lost control of his bladder.   
  
"NO no no noooo! Noo!"   
  
*   
  
Downstairs, Colbey and Ash hid in a cabinet to escape the bloody death and destruction wreaked upon their comrades. Ash panted, sweat running down his face in rivulets.   
  
"Colbey?" he whispered.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Daddy's very angry."   
  


***

Hojo moaned, blood pouring from his lab overcoat. Yet Sephiroth did not kill him, simply left him there in agony while he attended to more important matters. Sephiroth was covered in the blood of Shinra workers, his cape leaving a horrible red trail as he walked over to the capsule and with one blow of his awesome sword, severed the unbreakable glass and wires in two.   
  
The lights, now broken and shattered on the floor gave no light, but Sephiroth was bathed in the eerie green glow of the capsule as he reached in and pulled out Rhia gingerly, lovingly, and cradled her in his arms, his blood soaked hair dripping unto her face. As he sheathed his sword, Rhia awakened, moaning in pain.   
  
"It is our time," Sephiroth spoke quietly, but the words were like shotgun blasts to Hojo.   
  
"You and I…it is our time, and it is our right."   
  
_I never knew the touch of a father. Of anyone who cared.  
I was different. You as well. I was rejected.  
I fought to be the best. My life…a struggle!  
But you, you are my daughter. And for all my pain, all the hatred and suffering, You will have the best.   
We will take our rightful place together as the rulers of this damned Planet.   
_   
  
Rhia opened one eye to look around the building, the lab, and wished she had not. Everything was smashed to pieces, blood staining the walls and floor. Hojo's mangled body lay in a corner unmoving. The destruction was unreal, and Rhia fought bile rising in her throat.   
  
He did this. One man _(My father…)_ did this…   
  
And Rhia closed her eyes, and clung to Sephiroth.   
  
_"You have so much to learn, little one, so much I will teach you..."_   
AN: AS always, review review pretty please with cherries on top! Sorry the update took so long...I'm working on an original fic at the moment and all writers know how easily it is to get distracted. ;) Well, let me know if you like it, hate it, whatever! Love everyone who has been keeping up! 


End file.
